


the spheres are in commotion, the elements in harmony

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:42:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27996966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: Babbage forgot about Valentine's Day.  This is a problem, because Babbage has a boyfriend.
Relationships: Charles Babbage | Caster/James Moriarty | Archer
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	the spheres are in commotion, the elements in harmony

This is ridiculous. Babbage feels ridiculous.

He’d only realized that it was Valentine’s Day after Ritsuka presented him with a box of chocolate. He’d been flustered enough to start babbling on about the Carnot cycle. He probably sounded ridiculous.

Thankfully, he had a book that he’d been meaning to give to Ritsuka anyway, but something like that won’t do for a gift for his lover. Not only is Moriarty’s level of knowledge significantly higher than Ritsuka’s, even Babbage knows that a book of mathematics is not a romantic gift.

This is entirely out of his field of expertise. But who can he turn to for help? Fran knows even less about relationships than he does. If there’s anyone who’s shameless enough to talk about this subject frankly, then it’s probably…

“Have you tried fucking him?” Fergus asks.

Babbage puffs out some steam in a sigh. “I do that on a regular basis.”

“Hm… Normally I’d say you should wear something sexy, but I don’t know if they make lingerie in that shape…”

“I’m not trapped in this suit,” Babbage says. How Fergus thought they could possibly have sex if he was stuck inside is beyond him, and he’s not sure he wants to know. “But my wardrobe is very plain, and mostly designed for comfort.”

“Don’t worry!” Fergus claps the side of his armor in a way that’s probably meant to be reassuring. “You can borrow one of my outfits! I’ve got sexy lumberjack, sexy doctor, sexy good-looking brave…”

“…I don’t think your clothes will fit me.” After a second, Babbage opens the top of his suit and climbs out so that Fergus can see what he’s working with. He’s far slimmer than Fergus is, with no muscle to speak of. Anything that would fit Fergus would fall right off him.

“ _You’ve been cute this whole time?!_ ”

Babbage rubs his forehead. “Please keep it down.”

“Right, I got a little excited…” Fergus gives him a good once-over. “You’re right, my stuff is too big for you. So let’s go pay a visit to Medb.”

“…I’m starting to regret this…”

* * *

Medb had the perfect piece of lingerie to appeal to Moriarty, which raises more questions that Babbage isn’t sure he wants answered. As soon as he’d gotten changed, he dove back into the suit before either of them could grab his ass again.

Evening comes, and Babbage retires to his room. Moriarty is lounging on the bed, snacking on a chocolate.

“My dear partner,” Moriarty greets him. “You’ve been conspicuously missing all day. Were you accosted by adoring chocolate-givers?”

“Only Ritsuka and Fran.” He’s lucky Fran found him before he changed clothes, because she asked for a hug, and he’s completely incapable of refusing her that. “I… have a confession. Professor… I’m sorry, but I forgot that it was Valentine’s Day.”

To Babbage’s surprise, Moriarty waves his hand dismissively. “Charles, you forgot your own birthday two years in a row. I wasn’t expecting you to remember in the first place.”

That’s… reassuring that Moriarty knows him so well, but it still leaves Babbage unhappy. “Even so, as your lover, I should be held to higher standards. You deserve better.”

“It’s fine! If I ever got what I deserved, I’d be in a very sorry position indeed.” Moriarty sets his chocolate aside. “But if you’re feeling so giving, I wouldn’t say no to a kiss~”

Babbage swallows. Now is the moment of truth.

He climbs out of the suit.

Thin straps of blue lace adorn his bare shoulders. The cups of the bra are shaped like butterflies, more emphasizing his chest than covering any significant part of it. The panties match, a blue lace butterfly that’s stretched out over his cock.

He’s pretty sure Moriarty stops breathing entirely by the time he’s fully emerged; his eyes are wider than Babbage’s ever seen them. Feeling self-conscious, he wraps one of his arms around himself as he sits down on the bed. “It was a bit last minute, but… I’m sorry, I look ridic-”

The rest of the word is swallowed up by Moriarty’s kiss, heated and desperate. Moriarty’s hands are all over him, teasing his chest and slipping between his skin and the lace.

Babbage only pulls away from Moriarty’s mouth to try to catch his breath. A difficult thing to do with Moriarty pulling his thighs apart. “Professor… oh, James…”

“You are a marvel,” Moriarty says, mouthing at his inner thigh. “Allow me to gift you something in return, my dear partner.”

Babbage would have to be insane to say no. Moriarty dips his tongue in one of the spaces between the strands of lace, and it’s all he can do to clutch at Moriarty’s hair and gasp his name.

He’s not going to be able to return these clothes to Medb in one piece, is he.


End file.
